zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 35
Official Summary Who’s STILL in prison? ZIM’s still in prison! Will it ever end? Probably, since this is part two! ZIM gets help from a mysterious source who wants to help him break out of Moo-Ping 10, notorious Irken space prison. But who is this source, and can they be trusted? Release Issue 35 was released on September 26, 2018. Variations Zim 35 standard.jpg|Warren Wucinich with Fred Stresing standard retail cover Zim 35 var.jpg|Jey Odin variant cover Issue #35 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Warren Wucinich with Fred Stresing standard retail cover #Jey Odin variant cover Characters in Issue #35 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis The issue opens with the Gellaxis Warden recapping the purpose of the Moo-Ping 10 space prison, and how Zim was locked up for failure to pay his bill. He's then distracted by the appearance of a wad, which freaks him out. In his cell, Zim is reflecting on the message he found under his bed, from a mysterious "friend" who wants to work with him to escape the prison. Zim laughs off the idea, as he believes he can escape on his own. He's distracted from his gloating when a utility block flies by his cell and sucks him out, through space, into the other block. Aboard the utility block, Zim is confronted by the chihuahua he calls "Madness". In actuality, it's not a dog but an alien named Zorphic, a member of the shapeshifting Morphic race. A peaceful race, the Morphics only seek to explore and observe other races. This is what led Zorphic to Earth and taking the form of a dog, during which time he encountered Zim several times. This ultimately culminated in Zim having him sent to Moo-Ping 10. Not holding a grudge for this, as his people don't believe in them, Zorphic offers a plan to Zim for them both to escape, though he's stymied by Zim's egotistical insistence that he lead any escape. Meanwhile, the warden is shown to be aware of Zim's escape, but cares more about finding and eliminating any more wads. Zorphic explains his plan (to steal vacuum suits and make their way across the exterior of the prison to the docking hanger where Zim's Voot Runner is being kept), but it is almost immediately derailed as Zim leads them outside the prison prematurely, leaving them to crash into another prison cell. After being briefly accosted by guards (whom Zorphic scares off by taking the form of a wad), they learn that the aliens in this cell are Skinbagsi from the planet Skinbaiszus, who periodically shed their skins. Using these skins as makeshift vacuum suits, Zim and Zorphic go to the exterior of the prison, where Zim kicks Zorphic across the length of the prison towards the docking hanger. When he doesn't quite make it, Zim adjusts the trajectory to get himself there successfully, though he's hit by a ship heading there along the way. Once inside the hanger, Zim is confronted by the warden and guards, only for them to once again be scared off by Zorphic (who snuck inside on the side of the ship which hit Zim) in the shape of a wad. Zim and Zorphic make it to the Voot, but before they can try to flee, Zim is surprised to find his new paything has been in the ship the whole time. Presenting it to the warden, he settles his bill and is free to go. This also means that all of Zim's former prisoners are being paid for again, including Zorphic, who Zim refuses to go through the trouble of releasing (as he doesn't want to do all that paperwork). Infuriated by this, and unnoticed by anyone else (as Zim isn't paying attention and the Gellaxis are all distracted by another wad), Zorphic hides aboard the Voot in disguise, swearing that one day he'll have revenge. Facts of Doom *This is the fourth multi-part story in the comic series, the previous ones being issues 1 and 2, issues 22 through 25, and issues 29 and 30. *The prison Zim is sent to, Moo-Ping 10, was first mentioned all the way back in Issue 1 as where Prisoner 777 was relocated to from his original imprisonment on Vort. *Recap Kid mentions Issue 17 as the last time Zim was in prison. *During Zorphic's explanatory flashback sequence, one of the scenes is his encounter with Zim in his old man disguise, as seen in "Walk of Doom". *Strangely, Oni-press's retail website has the same description for this issue as Issue 34.https://onipress.com/products/invader-zim-35?variant=15578891386991 The only other issue whose description didn't match was Issue 5 (it had the same description as Issue 4). It's thought that Issue 5's story was rewritten late into production, which lead to the inaccurate description upon release. *Moo-Ping 10 and the Gellaxis would later appear in ''Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus''. References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Issue 35 Category:Volume 7 Category:Multipart Stories